


Super Far

by oneofthreenerds



Series: Miscellany [18]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Based on a LANY song, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthreenerds/pseuds/oneofthreenerds
Summary: If this is love, I don't want it





	Super Far

**Author's Note:**

> I can already hear Leonie yelling at me. Oops

“Scotty.”

Scott hummed distractedly.

“Can we talk.”

Scott glanced up from his phone. “Yeah, what’s up?”

“I think- Scott.”

Scott looked away from his phone again, up at Alex’s tired face.

“Yeah?”

“I’m trying to talk to you.”

“Sorry. Mitchy is just asking me something right now.” He looked sheepish. Good. It was the least he could do.

“Yeah, but I’m right here. Jesus Christ, Scott.” Alex watched as Scott turned his gaze back to his phone.

Scott finally tore his eyes completely away from the screen, locking his phone and sliding it into his pocket. “Okay, sorry. What’s up?”

“That. That’s what’s up. You’re always on your phone when you’re with me.”

Scott frowned. “Mitch is my best friend. He’s important to me.”

“I’m your boyfriend.”

“Yeah, and you’re important to me, too? I like you two differently.”

“Yeah, it’s just…” Alex trailed off.

“You never used to have a problem with it.”

“Yeah. It’s fine. I’m happy you have someone like that.” 

Scott raised an eyebrow. “Ohhkay? Thank you? Love you.”

Alex sighed internally. “Love you, too.”

~

Tour was even worse.

There would be days on days where Scott wouldn’t call, wouldn’t text, wouldn’t even send a damn smoke signal. 

It wore on Alex. He hated waking up to an empty bed, too big for one person, and glancing at his phone and only seeing notifications from Jake.

Scott would always call with a grand apology, citing busy schedules and time zones.

Alex wasn’t sure why Scott thought he was so dumb. He saw the snapchat stories; he knew Scott wasn’t nearly busy as he said he was. He just wasn’t as much of a priority.

But Alex would still put everything aside when Scott did call, would stay and watch Scott fall asleep on FaceTime with him. 

He always wondered to himself, in these moments filled only with Scott’s soft breaths, if all this was truly worth it. All his friends told him that Scott wasn’t being fair. They reminded him of how miserable - lonely, abandoned - he felt. But he loved Scott, right? That made this worth it?

He wasn’t sure how much longer that could stay true.


End file.
